The) Monoclonal Antibody Core provides expert consultation on antibody development to investigators and supports all aspects of antibody development, including generation of antigens, immunizations, hybridoma fusions, antibody screening, long-term hybridoma storage and small and large-scale antibody production, as well as purification and labeling of antibodies. The Core provides quality antibody reagents and technologies at a reasonable fee so that DF/HCC members can further their research objectives and facilitate their goal to investigate, diagnose and treat cancer. This facility was first approved as an Established Shared Resource at the time of the last competitive renewal. Director: James DeCaprio, MD'(DFCI) Category: 1.23 (Monoclonal Antibodies) Management: Joint (Cancer Center and Institution)